25 Reasons Why
by izzyinthesky
Summary: Why doe's Iggy fall in love with Ella? Based off the chain letter "Why do guys fall in love with girls?". Summery sorta kinds sucks sorry! Story's better than summery :D Rated T just cause...
1. 1

**Hey! OK well I was inspired to write short little stories about Ella and Iggy based off a thing a guy wrote called "Why do boys fall in love with girls".  
Its actually a chain letter lol  
If you want to see the letter then go to my profile! Its so cute :)  
So please enjoy these fluffy short story's ;D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters or the chain letter "Why so boys fall in love with girls?" _

* * *

_1. They will always smell good even if its just shampoo._

Ella walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair out and blow-dried it. She got dressed in jean shorts and a white baby doll tank top. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room and laid down on her bed and read her book for a while.

She heard Gazzy and Iggy running around the house. Yup, it wasn't really quiet anymore. Ever since the flock decided to spend the summer at Dr. Martinez's house there was never silence in the house.

Ella flipped to her next page. She closed her book. She couldn't really read when there was so much noise going on! She got up and went to her desk. She picked up her cell phone and scrolled threw the contacts debating on who to text. Then her bedroom door burst open and Gazzy ran in hiding behind Ella. Obviously Iggy couldn't tell that Gazzy ran behind Ella and he ran into her.

It was in fact an Ella sandwich. Gazzy had gotten out of the way and now Ella was trapped in-between the wall and Iggy. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Iggy brought his hands up and put them on Ella's shoulders noticing that they were girl shoulders. He then felt her flowing girly shirt and new that it was Ella. He didn't mind how close they were. He always thought Ella was cute. Ever since Angel had put her image into his mind. He was so close to her that he could smell her vanilla scent hair. Ella always smelled sweet like sugar and Vanilla or cotton candy. He smiled then noticed he was probably blushing. He backed away from her.

"Uh…sorry Ella." Iggy said blushing. Ella smiled. Of course Iggy couldn't tell.

"Its OK." Ella smiled. Gazzy just looked from Ella to Iggy and shook his head. Ella walked passed Iggy and put her cell phone in her back pocket. After she left Gazzy looked at Iggy.

"Dude…" Gazzy began.

"What?" Iggy asked walking out of the room.

"Its kinda obvious you like her." Gazzy said following him down into the living room. Gazzy looked around to make sure Ella wasn't in the living room.

"Well I don't" Iggy said leaning again the bookshelf.

"You were as red as a tomato when you realized you had Ella in a corner." Gazzy laughed. "It was kinda funny."

Iggy was silent. He did like Ella, a lot. The only problem was Max would kill him. Ella is her half sister. Max also would never let Ella be with Iggy because Ella was two years younger than Iggy. Ugh.

"I don't like her!" Iggy said to Gazzy a bit to loud.

"Like who?" Ella walked in and up to Gazzy and Iggy.

"No one." Iggy said sitting down on the couch. Someone sat right next to him. Iggy knew for a fact in wasn't Gazzy because he could smell vanilla. The smell got stronger. Iggy felt Ella's breath next to him and shivered.

"I don't like you either." Ella whispered in his ear as she laughed a little. She then kissed Iggy on the cheek. "But I'm only kidding." Ella whispered to him and got up form the couch and skipped out the front door, leaving Gazzy with his mouth open and Iggy wide eyed and blushing. Vanilla was definitely his new favorite scent.

* * *

**Yup! Thats it for the first chapter (^_~ )  
Hope you liked it! I will be writing the next one soon so please read and review!  
Let me know how you liked it (^_^ )...or if you didn't (-_- ) **


	2. 2 and 3

Hey! OK so i've decided to mix two and three together. Hope ya don't mind ;)  
Anyway, this chapter has spoilers in it for Nightmare on Elm Street! Yeah...I know what your thinking..."What would Nightmare on Elm Street have to do with Maximum Ride?!".  
Well read the chapter and you'll find out lol :P

* * *

_2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder._

_3. How cute they look when they sleep._

Iggy sat on the couch and studied the car magazine. Ella sat there texting her friends. Iggy was getting really good and seeing colors. Every so often he would reach down and feel the page to see if he could guess the car. He would ask Ella what the car was. 9 out of 10 times he was right. Ella sighed and sunk into the sofa (not literally lol). Her phone buzzed for the hundredth time that night. She dropped her phone on the coffee table in front of her.

"Bored?" Iggy asked as he closed the magazine and looked at her.

"Yes, I am very much." Ella said. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:30pm and everyone besides Ella and Iggy decided to go to bed early.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy, You can't watch a movie." Ella said looking over at him.

"I can _hear _the movie," Iggy said back.

"Well OK." Ella said getting up.

"Wait! We will watch a movie on one condition. We watch a scary movie." Iggy smiled. Ella stopped in her tracks. She turned to look at Iggy. She hated scary movies. She thought for a moment. This is probably the only alone time Iggy and her had together and they were going to watch a scary movie? Wow how…weird. Then again its alone time, with _Iggy!_

"Alright. Whatever's cool with me." Ella shrugged.

"Really?" Iggy asked sounding a bit shocked.

"Yes, really." Ella said walking over to their movie cabinet. She looked down and then up at all the movies.

"Hm, how about saw?" Ella asked as she winced from the just the DVD cover. There was a severed leg on it! EW!

"You sure you could handle it?" Iggy laughed raising an eyebrow. Ella laughed back at him.

"Yeah." Ella said. Her voice sounded unsure. Iggy shook his head.

"Ella, if you don't want to watch it. We don't have to." Iggy said.

"Alright then…" Ella sighed. She walked back over to the couch. She sat next to Iggy. "You choose." She said. Iggy nodded and got up and walked over to the movie shelf. Ella saw him pick up several movies and touch them with his hands.

"How about Nightmare on Elm Street?" He asked looking over at Ella. Ella's heart stopped for a second.

"Um sure." Ella shrugged. Oh gosh, she thought to herself. Iggy put it in the DVD player. He turned off the lights and walked back to the sofa and sat down next to Ella.

It only took about a few minutes into the movie for Ella to freak. She was trying hard not to scream. Ella finally lost her cool when Rod saw Tina dead with cuts on her. Ella grabbed onto Iggy's arm. He laughed.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Ella said, her voice shaking a bit.

About half way into the movie Ella was holding onto Iggy by his waist and had her head on his shoulder; Iggy had his arm around Ella.

Iggy was happy. He was so comfortable with Ella there. He also felt bad for Ella. She would jump every time something scary happened. He didn't want Ella to feel afraid. He wanted to make her feel safe.

By the time the movie was done Ella was glued to Iggy. Iggy tried to stand up but Ella wouldn't let go.

"Um…Ella." Iggy said looking at her.

"So-sorry…" Ella said letting go of him. She looked around into the darkness just incase she saw Freddy Kruger right behind her or something. Iggy turned the DVD player off and then turned the TV off. There was a moment of complete darkness. Ella's eyes widened. Ella looked around and thought she saw Freddy Kruger by the kitchen door. Ella jumped up and ran right into Iggy. She hugged him around the waist because he was clearly too tall. He hugged her back. He noticed she was shaking. Ella tried her hardest not to start crying.

"He's gunna get me!" Ella said.

"He's not going to get you" Iggy said as he sighed and held onto Ella. "We should probably get to sleep." Iggy said.

"No way!" Ella said tightening her hold around Iggy. Iggy didn't really mind because she wasn't that strong. Iggy sighed again. He picked up Ella and put her over his shoulder. She tried to hit him and tried to wiggle herself free from his hold. Iggy didn't care and opened Ella's door. He closed her door and turned on the light. He placed her gently on her bed.

"Now go to sleep." Iggy said as he walked to the door.

"Ig." She said before he opened the door. Iggy looked over at Ella who had sad and scared eyes. Iggy felt bad for her. Note to self: Never let Ella see a scary movie.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'm…I'm scared." She said looking down embarrassed to say that in front of Iggy. He looked at her and walked over to her and sat down.

"OK, well why are you scared?" Iggy asked her.

"What if I go to sleep and he gets me." She said putting her arms around her legs.

"He's not going to get you. I promise." He said looking at her. Ella shook her head.

"You can't be sure." She frowned.

"OK, how about you and I get ready for bed and then I will come back into your room, sound good?" Iggy asked.

"Sure." Ella said putting on a brave face. Iggy nodded and then left.

Ella quickly got changed into pink plaid shorts and a white tank top that had a pink bow on the bottom left side. Ella looked around her room. She was freaked. Every little noise made her jump out of her skin.

She heard a noise outside her window and immediately remembered the scene where Tina heard noises outside of her window. Ella backed away from the window with wide eyes. She thought she heard scratching from out side the window. She swallowed and kept backing away slowly and quietly so Freddy Kruger couldn't hear her.

Ella kept backing up and ran into Iggy. She screamed and Iggy covered her mouth.

"Relax, it's just me." He said hoping Max hadn't heard the scream.

"Freddy's outside my window." Ella whispered. Iggy gave her a look. He walked over to the window and opened the curtain.

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled. Ella gasped and ran to her bed and then hid under her covers. She then remembered the movie again and jumped out of her bed and tripped on the covers while she got out of the bed. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"There's no where safe!" Ella said as she curled up into a small ball into the corner of her bedroom and hid her face.

Iggy walked over to Ella and put a hand on her shoulder. Ella looked up and Iggy saw tears in her eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. There's nothing there. You're hearing things." Iggy said. He felt like a jackass for making Ella cry. He really liked Ella and this is definitely really low of him to do.

"I can't go to sleep." Ella sniffled.

"He's not going to kill you!" Iggy said. Ella frowned and hid her face again. Iggy shook his head.

"OK, if he kills you he will come after me next. When he's in my dreams I will kick his ass for killing you and Freddy knows that and he doesn't want to mess with me so your going to be fine." Iggy said as he lifted up Ella's chin. She was smiling. He smiled back at her. He loved her smile. Iggy helped Ella up and brought her to her bed.

"OK. So now are you ready for bed?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah..." Ella said as she got under her covers. "Um…" she said as she looked down.

"What?" Iggy asked still sitting on her bed.

"Can you, uh, sleep in here…with me…tonight?" Ella asked nervous. Iggy smiled and nodded.

"Sure but won't Max get mad?" Iggy asked.

"Why would she? Were just friends." Ella shrugged. She died a little inside. She wanted to be more than that so bad.

"True." He said. He got up and walked over to the light switch. "I'm going to turn the light off OK?" Iggy asked making sure Ella wasn't gunna freak. Ella nodded and Iggy turned the light off. Ella got out of bed and took Iggys hand. Iggy's only been in Ella's room a few times and still wasn't used to moving around the room. Ella led Iggy over to her bed. Then they both got into Ella's bed. Ella sighed and faced toward the wall.

"You OK?" Iggy asked. He sounded really close to her and Ella shivered.

"Yeah...just a little freaked." Ella said. Iggy scooted closer to Ella and made a daring move by putting an arm around Ella's waist. He pulled Ella closer to him. Ella didn't refuse. That actually made her feel 100% better.

"Thanks Iggy." Ella smiled and turned toward Iggy; his arm was still around her waist.

"No problem. Now try and get some sleep. I promise I won't leave your side." Iggy said. Ella smiled and closed her eyes and snuggled against Iggy. If Max came in right now they would both be dead meat but neither Iggy nor Ella cared at that point they were both really happy.

It was about 9:30am when Iggy woke up. He felt Ella's head on his chest. He smiled. He really didn't want to get up but it was 9:30 and Iggy was afraid that Max would come into Ella's room and see them together. Not that Iggy was ashamed to be seen with Ella but he just didn't want to get her into any trouble.

Iggy carefully got out of bed and looked down at Ella who was sound asleep. He smiled and bent down to look at her. He moved some hair out of her face. He traced her face gently making sure not to wake her up. He could picture her. She was beautiful and adorable. He wished he could actually see her.

Iggy thought for a second. He bit his lip. He bent down and kissed Ella. He missed and kissed the side of Ella's mouth. Ella laughed a little.

"You missed." She smiled as she took Iggy's face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back. They broke apart and Ella smiled while Iggy blushed.

"Um…I should go." Iggy smiled as he got up and walked to the door. He looked over at Ella.

"Yeah, so see you at breakfast?" Ella asked.

"Sure." He smiled and walked out the door. He closed the door and saw Nudge staring at him.

"Do I want to know why you walked out of Ella's room blushing?" Nudge asked.

"No." Iggy said walking to the living room with Nudge. "Oh, don't tell Max." Iggy said as they both entered the living room.

"Sure thing, Ig." Nudge raised her eyebrows and walked into the kitchen to get some chocolate milk. Iggy sat down on the couch and sighed trying to stop blushing. Which really did not work at all!

* * *

So I hope you like it :)  
Please review and tell me how you like it :D


	3. 4 and 5

So its been like months since I updated this story and I'm so sorry!  
I didn't realize I already had this chapter finished :P  
Anyways I hope you like it :D

Oh! Also follow me on tumblr [:  
You can find my tumblr on my profile! I tried posting the link on here but it wouldn't let me :(

* * *

_4. The ease in which they fit into our arms._

_5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world._

Ella walked into the living room and plopped down on her couch. She had everything set for tonight. Her friends were coming over for a sleepover. She didn't know how it was going to go since the biggest pranksters ever were in her house but she needed to have some fun with her friends.

The doorbell rang and Ella got up happily and ran to the door. She opened it to reveal her three best friends standing there smiling. Katie had red hair, Sierra had light brown hair, and Hailey had blond hair with some streaks of brown in it. Hailey was the tallest one out of them all.

"Hey!" They all said to each other. They all came in and went into Ella's living room. They dropped their stuff off in there.

It was 8:00pm and the girls had already got their PJ's on.

"Ella! Lets make your awesome cookies!" Katie smiled big.

"Yeah!" Ella said excitingly and got up and ran into the kitchen. Ella almost ran into Gazzy as he was walking out with a glass of water in his hand.

"Oh no! Its like a mob full of girls!" Gazzy said making a 'blah' face. Ella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Were making cookies, want some when we're finished?" Ella asked.

"Heck yeah!" Gazzy said as he punched the air with one fist making some water spill out of the glass. "Oops" Gazzy said.

"Its OK, Gazzy." Ella said as she tore a paper towel off of the rack. "I'll clean it up." Ella smiled. Gazzy smiled back.

"Thanks!" He said as he walked out. Ella cleaned the small spot quickly and washed her hands then brought out the ingredients for the cookies.

"So his names Gazzy?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, Why? Taking a liking to my 9 year old half brother?" Ella laughed as she brought out a bowl.

"Ew! No!" Sierra laughed.

"Well you sounded interested." Ella smiled and mixed some stuff together in the bowl. Ella heard footsteps come into the kitchen and open the snack pantry. Ella looked up and saw Iggy. She heart skipped a beat and she smiled remembering the kiss that happened a few days ago.

"Hey Ella, whose the cutie?" Hailey said out loud. Ella blushed. This was typically Hailey. She never cared about what she said as long as it got said and people heard.

"His name is Iggy." I smiled and walked over to him. Iggy turned around and face the girls.

"Hi, I'm Sierra" Sierra smiled at him.

"Um…hi?" Iggy said giving her a half smile. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you single?" Katie asked. Ella laughed a little.

"No he's not single!" Ella smiled. "He's MY boyfriend" Ella said as she wraped her arms around Iggy's waist. Iggy was thrown off a little. "Boyfriend?" Iggy thought. Not that he didn't like the title of being Ella's boy friend but them being together isn't that easy. There were complications.

"BOYFRIEND?" All the girls said together. Iggy smiled and wrapped his arms around Ella.

"Yeah." Ella smiled and looked up at Iggy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sierra asked. "I mean you tell us ev-" Sierra shut up a second. "Wait a second. I think your lying!" Sierra said crossing her arms. "I mean you tell us everything. Why would you keep this hottie a secret?"

"So true!" Hailey said as she stopped mixing the dough and looked over at Ella and Iggy. "If you two are together then I want to see a kiss." Hailey said. The rest of the girls nodded. Ella would have said OK in a heart beat and kissed him but it was up to Iggy to. Iggy shrugged and smiled.

"Alright." He said as he leaned down and kissed Ella. Ella kissed him back. This time the kiss lasted longer then planned. Iggy pulled Ella tightened to him. At that moment it seemed like all was right in the world. He was kissing the girl he liked with the smell of chocolate chip cookies in the background. It kind of felt like heaven except there were no bombs.

One of the girls cleared her throat. Ella and Iggy broke apart.

"Oh Sorry." Ella blushed.

"Wow so you really are going out together." Hailey said. "Iggy, your one lucky guy! You better not hurt her or else." Hailey said as she smiled. "And Ella you scored big time on this cutie!" Hailey smiled. The oven timer beeped.

"COOKIES!" Katie shouted. Ella grabbed Iggys hand and led him outside the kitchen.

"So about that kiss?" Iggy said smiling crossing his arms.

"What? I so saved you from three teenage girls flirting with you the entire night." Ella smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Oh because girls flirting with me is a terrible thought." He said sarcastically. Ella rolled her eyes. "So are we…uh" Iggy didn't know how to ask it. He was still confused if they were together or not.

"Together?" Ella asked.

"Yeah." Iggy said looking down. He wanted to be with her but Max…Max would kill him. Gazzy would also make so much fun of him. Also Dr. Martinez probably doesn't approve of her daughter dating a pyromaniac two years old then her. Another thought crossed Iggys mind, what would happen to Ella when he and the flock had to leave again.

"Depends." Ella said shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"On?" Iggy asked.

"If you want to be." Ella said sighing. Ella wouldn't want anything more then to be with Iggy.

"What would you say if I said we shouldn't be together?" Iggy asked. He reached out his hand and felt Ella's arm. She moved his hand up to Ella's face. He kept his hand on Ella's cheek.

Normally Ella would have been blushing like mad but right now she was too deep in thought to blush. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I would say you're probably right." Ella said silently. Iggy heard though. Ella's heart broke a little. She took her hand and took Iggys hand off her cheek. She started to walk back into the Kitchen but Iggy grabbed her arm.

"I never said I didn't want to." Iggy said pulling Ella closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Ella put his arms around his neck. They were taking a huge risk by being so close together in the middle of the living room but at that moment it didn't matter to them. Ella kissed Iggy with all her passion for him. Iggy noticed and did the same. She wanted to show him that maybe, just maybe, it could work out between them.

They broke apart to breathe. Ella smiled and so did Iggy.

"What's going on?" Max asked looking at Ella and Iggy. They were both still holding onto each other.

"Uh…Iggy said he had something in his eye." Ella said as Iggy let her go. Max looked at them skeptically. "I made cookies!" Ella smiled hoping that, that would make Max forget about what she just saw. She walked next to Ella.

"We'll talk later about this." Max said. "But for now…cookies!" She smiled and ran into the kitchen. Ella smiled, relieved that Max didn't kill them. Ella grabbed Iggys hand and followed Max back into the kitchen. When they entered the Kitchen Ella dropped Iggys hand and stood next to one of her friends.

"Ella…cookies…amazing!" Max said during each bite. Ellas friends smiled and nodded next to Max as they were also eating some of Ellas cookies. Ella grabbed two cookies and handed one to Iggy.

"Thanks." Iggy smiled. Ella nodded.

"I'm nodding." Ella smiled.

"ELLA! I thought you were going to tell me when cookies were done?" Gazzy said as he darted over to the cookies. Soon Angel, Fang, and Nudge came in and then Dr. Martinez joined in. Everyone in the house was enjoying Ellas cookies.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it :D  
Please review :]


End file.
